


Little miracles

by shindousgal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bottom Harry, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Powerful Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Slow To Update, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindousgal/pseuds/shindousgal
Summary: One summer night Harry's attacked and raped as he is on his way back to his Aunt and Uncles. Afterwards strange things begin to happen. Like the fact that he is always tired and can't keep his breakfast down.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 25
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

Harry quickly made his way through the small park. It was nearly night and he should already be home. But the temptation of not dealing with his ads hole of a cousin and his friends was too much to resist. Dudley was having a "Guys weekend." Because sleepover sounded way too girly apparently. Same difference though.

He was briskly walking down a hill when he felt a strong gust of wind. The strength of it was so strong that it pushed him down to the ground. He knew something had to be going on. There weren't any rain clouds in the sky.

He went to reach for his wand but as he was about to reach in his pocket; he found he was unable to move. As hard as he yanked, not a muscle in his body would move. He had, had experience with Stupefy many times. And this did not feel like it.

As he tried thinking of a way out he heard the sound of laughter. And not the oh so joyous kind. He could tell it was the voices of two men, at minimum.  
"I've been looking forward to this all day." Said one in a gruff,deep voice.  
"Just had to wait till he was away from everybody. And it's nearly dark too. That will work to our advantage." Said a voice that sounded airy but stern. 

Harry tried shouting but nothing was coming out. Whether he wanted to cry out for help or curse the men it would be no use. He couldn't use his voice, his wand or his body to defend himself. He was completely defenseless.

Harry let out a silent gasp as his body was jerked, moved and positioned against his will. He was placed against mostly flat ground, face down. The anger he felt at the complete loss of control was almost overwhelming. Why wasn't his accidental magic helping him? 

It was then when the men appeared. They were both very unkempt and dirty. Both were along the scrawny body type. Although the one was sporting a heck of a beer belly. The one had a look of pleasure on his face. The second seemed a bit stoic, even with the cruel smile upon his face.

"Our Master will be so proud." Said the beer bellied one.  
"I don't care if he's happy or not. I just want my compensation for this. The sooner it's done the faster that is." He said unhappily.  
"Well your no fun mate." Said Beer belly.  
"I ain't your mate. You put up the privacy spell right?"  
"Yuppers. People won't see or hear a thing. Come on, I really wanna play with our little toy here.  
Harry tried to let out a scream, but it only came out silent.  
"Aw, look he is trying to cry for help. Isn't that cute?" Said Beer belly as he began unbuttoning his pants.  
"Yea whatever," the other guy responded.  
"Mind if I have him first? Bet he's still a virgin eh? Fancy that me, taking the Harry Potter virginity. Wow." Beer belly said with great joy.  
"Whatever I'm satisfied with his mouth." He said as he got on his knees in front of Harry.  
Harry cried out mentally as his bottoms were magically removed. He was completely at their will. 

They both entered him at roughly the same time. Neither being gentle. The man behind him moaned and complemented Harry on how tight he was. How good of a toy he was. The man in front was silent except for grunting. He had Harry's head tightly gripped in his hands. Even if Harry wanted to bite down and hurt the man he was unable to. 

They were rough and continuously smacked and hit him. He tried to hold back the tears. He wanted so badly not to cry in front of them. But the pain and humiliation was to much. 

Harry wasn't sure how long it lasted. He had mentally gone as numb as he could, trying to distract himself from what was happening to him. Voldemort had hit a new low sending his followers to rape him.

Eventually though he felt the sensation of each of pulling out in their own time. He hurt so intensely. His skin felt raw and like it should be bleeding in so many places. And maybe it was he couldn't tell.  
"Thanks Potter that was spectacular." Said beer belly. Now for the proof." A second later Harry could hear the sound of a camera going off, multiple times. The humiliation just built. They couldn't of just done their deed and left. They just had to take photographic evidence.

Afterwards Harry could hear them walking away. He began to internally panic. Were they just going to leave him here like this? After a couple minutes his body completely relaxed to the ground and he let out a pain filled gasp. Everything hurt so badly. They never did replace his clothes. They lay on the ground beside him. As painfully as it was, he rolled over and yanked them on. He carefully stood on shaking legs. Thankfully his Aunt and Uncles was a few houses down. But it still felt like such a long journey. He was to afraid to stay and rest though,in fear they would come back for more.

As he neared the house he could still see the kitchen lights on. As he got to the door he tried to open it but it was locked. He was to work out and in pain to care about getting in trouble. He leaned his weight against the door and knocked.

He could hear his Uncles booming footsteps as he walked to the door.  
"That boy, I'm gonna kill him. It's almost 11 pm. Said his Uncle as he approached the door. But as he opened the door and saw the state of his nephew he paused. He was bruised in several visable places. He also had various fluids from the men on him. As well as grass and mud. He looked like he was barely standing up on his own.  
"Wh-what happened to you Boy?" Vernon. Asked quietly in shock as he took notice of the creamy substance on his nephews face.  
"I was- I" Harry paused, trying to voice what had happened to him. But the words wouldn't come out. "I just want to shower. I want to shower and forget this night ever happened. Just wanna forget. 

Vernon nodded and stepped aside for Harry to get through.  
Hearing her Husbands change Petunia decided to see for herself what had happened. She gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. "Harry?" She quietly said.  
"Shower, need to shower. I NEED TO SHOWER" he shouted out. The lights flickered for a sec with the force of his accidental magic before returning to normal.  
She nodded then ran upstairs. Probably to talk to Dudley and his friends. Harry was sure that she didn't want them seeing him in this state. Whether out of pity or pride he didn't care.

Harry had been standing in the shower for about an hour. The temperature was beginning to turn cold but he couldn't care less. He had a scrubbed and scrubbed his body and hair. Over and over and he still felt awful. He could still feel them touching him.  
Harry slid to the floor of the tub and pulled his bruised and sore legs as close as he could to his chest. After a minute he let out a loud pain filled sob. He had tried to hold it in but it demanded its release. Harry angrily screamed out and banged his hands against the hard surface of the tub.

Petunia came rushing in to the bathroom. She stared at her sobbing nephew for only a second before jumping into action. She shut off the water and grabbed a large towel. She gently wrapped Harry up in it while calmly talking to him. Telling him he was going to be ok. Telling him that she had him and he was safe. 

After a couple minutes she called Vernon in to help get him out and into his room.  
By the time they had gotten him to his room he had stopped screaming. But the tears continued to roll down his face.  
Vernon held him up while Petunia ran and grabbed him a pair of pajama bottoms. She gently helped Harry into them. As she did she couldn't help but to notice all the bruising on her nephews skin. Her heart broke for him. He was still just a child.  
They gently laid him in bed and covered him up. 

"Why? Why?" Cried Harry quietly, almost as if to no one. Her motherly instincts were screaming at her to help this child. But she didn't think she could do more than just be there for him.  
Petunia ran her hands softly over Harry's head.  
"It's ok. It's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be all right." She was so glad she decided to send Dudley's friends home. It just would have been more trouble.  
Eventually Harry slipped into a fitful sleep. Even after he was asleep they both sat there lost in thought about exactly what had happened to their nephew.

The next day as Harry opened his eyes; he pondered over his horrible dream. Then he tried to sit up and pain shot through his lower abdomin. It wasn't a dream. It had actually happened. That didn't matter. He just had to act like it didn't happen. Ignore the pain and the memory's, just forget all about it. Just like it never happened.

He slowly made his way to his trunk and got dressed for the day. He then made his way downstairs to the kitchen.  
As he entered the kitchen he saw his Aunt was already cooking.  
"Ill do that Aunt Petunia." He quietly said as he took the spatula out of her hand.  
"Harry! You should be in bed. You need to rest until-"  
"Just forget it. Forget all of it. Please, I'm begging you. Just act like it never happened and then may I'll finally believe it never did." Harry said without looking her in the eyes. She took a step back and let him do as he wanted.

She walked around the kitchen getting plates and silverware out for breakfast. All while keeping an eye on her nephew. She knew he had been raped. He had a limp with every step he took. Not to mention the bruises across his face and body. She wanted to tell that headmaster of Harry's school. But she knew that would go against her nephews wishes. If only she knew what to do.

~Later in the day~  
Harry sat alone on the couch, curled up with a pillow. He had the whole house to himself at the moment. The Durselys had gone out to see a movie. For once they had invited him but Harry didn't want to leave the house. He was so afraid to leave. Afraid that those men would find him again. He couldn't handle that happening again.  
He felt the tears begin to roll down again. The tears that held his pain, his fears and his sadness. He pressed the pillow to his face, as he rolled over and quietly cried to himself.


	2. Crap hits the fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about taking so long to update this. I've literally been mentally writing it since I posted Chapter one. I could of wrote it but I felt more like drawing. Which isn't an excuse but whatever.
> 
> I'm super happy to hear from everyone who read the original. Makes me super glad I am redoing this!! Let me know what y'all think. Much Love  
> -shindousgal

Harry groaned as he sat up in bed. He had been hoping that sleep would help his headache. Medicine had helped a little bit but a couple hours later it was back.

He decided to get up and get dressed. He didn't plan on having breakfast. For days even smelling it cooking made him want to throw up. Especially bacon or sausage. 

Usually he spent most of the morning in his room. Reading, doing summer homework and playing with Hedwig. Harry wasn't sure if he was happy or not that this would be his last year at Hogwarts. He had no idea what he wanted to do after. He definitely didn't see himself being an auror. Probably much to the dismay of Dumbledore and most of the Order. He was tired of fighting; and tired of being exposed to conflict.

Harry paused in his getting dressed when he heard a knock at the door. A moment later he heard Petunia announcing that she would get it. A couple seconds later, as Harry was finishing putting on his socks, he heard his Aunt call for him.

She didn't sound angry so it couldn't have been for him. Still he made his way down stairs, hoping to not be able to smell breakfast.

As he got to the bottom of the steps he was shocked to see Professor Snape. 

"Harry, Mr. Snape is here to take you in for the rest of the summer." Said his Aunt.

"Dumbledore has deemed it unsafe for you here. Therefore he has forced me into letting you invade my home. Thus interfering with the small amount of privacy I have left before returning to Hogwarts." Said Snape, clearly not happy with the situation.

"Oh, uh okay then." Said Harry not sure what to say. It wasn't like he was happy with the situation either.

"Don't forget anything Mr. Potter we won't be-" Snape suddenly cut off as he watched Harry run to the downstairs bathroom. He hadn't even shut the door before he started retching into the toilet. Thankfully he didn't have much more than some stomach bile, making it quick. He rested, catching his breath a moment before reaching up and flushing the toilet. He looked down at his shirt and groaned. A little bit of the throw up had made its way onto his shirt. He wet a paper towel and wiped it up.

"Harry?" Petunia asked, walking into the room.

"I'm fine. Wasn't that bad this time. Excuse me" he said, exiting the bathroom. He paused in front of Snape. "Let me change and get everything together and I'll be down." He said before going upstairs. Harry was surprised when he heard Petunia following him.

"Harry can we talk please?" She asked him. He didn't want to talk but he stopped halfway down the hall and turned towards her.

"This throwing up isn't normal. I think maybe you should talk to Mr. Snape about seeing a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor. I'm fine re-"

"You are not and you know it." She said angrily, slightly raising her voice. "You are barely eating and after what happened a couple weeks ago seeing a doctor-"

"No!" He shouted. The lights around them began to flicker as his accidental magic released for a moment. Almost as soon as it happened, it stopped. As it did Harry found himself getting dizzy for a moment. He reached out and placed a hand against the wall to steady himself.

"Harry, we both know what happened to you that night." She said calmly, "You keep denying it. I understand why. But clearly you are not okay. I know I've never really dotted on you. But you are pale, you never leave the house and only occasionally leave your room. You need to at least discuss it with someone.

"I've known Mr. Snape since your Mother and I were children. And I really can't stand the man. But Harry, you are withering. So please take care of yourself."

Harry sighed before nodding his head and acknowledging his agreement to try.

"Thank you. Do you want help packing?"

"No it's mostly packed. I just gotta change and put a few things away and grab Hedwig."

"Okay." She said as she made her way back downstairs.

Harry pulled his trunk on its side wheels to the top of the stairs before going back for Hedwig. When he came back he was surprised to find it at the bottom of the stairs. He looked down to see his Aunt and Snape refusing to look at each other. He walked down with Hedwig and turned to Snape.

"I'm ready. How are we traveling?"

"We're apparating. Release your bird. We are going to Spinner's End in Cokeworth." He said the last part looking at the bird. Hedwig gave a happy chirp so she must know where she was supposed to go."  
Harry opened the door, released her then shut it. Snape held his trunk while Harry held the bird cage.

A moment later Snape grabbed him by the arm and they were aparating away. Harry felt like he was gonna be sick all over again. It took all he had not to start heaving as they traveled. 

As soon as they landed he dropped the cage and pushed himself out of Shapes grasp. He immediately fell to his knees ; and started trying to get sick. Nothing but a little bit of bile came up. He dry heaved for a couple minutes,his body feeling hot as could be. He muttered one word before passing out, "Dizzy."

Snape quickly dropped Harry's suitcase before kneeling to check on Harry.

"Poppy!" Severus yelled, calling for his house elf.

"Sir was calling? Oh my!" She said, seeing Harry on the ground. 

"Take his things. I've got him. I'm taking him to his room. Pull back the blankets please." 

"Yes sir," she said before disappearing with a pop.

Severus scooped Harry's unconscious form into his arms and rushed him inside. Once he had him under the covers he released a deep breath. This was unexpected. Clearly it had to be the aparating that caused his current situation. But the only case he'd heard of like this was those who were pregnant. He looked down contemplating the situation. 

He had heard bits and pieces of Harry and Petunias conversation. Clearly something was up and he was not prepared to handle it. But he knew someone who was.

"Poppy?"

"Yes sir?"

"Stay by his side. Im running out to get Demetri. They should be able to help me with this situation. If he wakes up, keep him in here."

"Yes Sir." She said with a curt nod of her head.

Severus made his way to the fireplace in his living room. Grabbing some floo powder he threw it in the fire.

"Malfoy manor." He announced before stepping into the fireplace. Seconds later he was stepping out of the fireplace into the main sitting room. He didn't even bother wiping off the soot before making his way down the hall to the hospital wing. 

"Demetri!" He shouted, not having the patience to search the whole hospital wing.

"Severus?" Demetri popped out from behind a curtained bed.

"Come quick. We will talk on the way." Demetri turned towards the bed.

"Go ahead and rest Draco. I think we can stop here. You did great today. Go ahead and take a nap." Demetri then turned to Severus. "Let's go. Tell me on the way what's wrong."

As they ran to the main sitting room, Severus explained about picking up Harry and over hearing part of his and his Aunts fight. As well about him throwing up and acting like it was normal. As they arrived in his manor he told them about Harry's immediate sickness as soon as they arrived and the proceeding passing out.

"That sounds one hundred percent like someone whose pregnant Severus. Let me do a test real quick and we can proceed from there. Have you told the Boss yet?"

"No. I was too nervous to worry about that." He said as he pushed open the door to Harry's room. 

He was still passed out, with Poppy sitting on the bed beside him. When they walked into the room she quickly disappeared. Demetri quickly took out they're wand and moved to Harry. They began to quietly whisper a spell as they slowly moved the wand over Harry's form. After a moment of doing so a parchment appeared from the tip of their wand.

"Well?" Said Severus. He was impatient. He didn't like not being in control of a situation.

"Oh Merlin's beard." Whispered Demetri in shock. "He is pregnant. He is highly malnourished and dehydrated. His most recent injurys are bruising and anal tearing. From the looks of things he may have been raped. But, the throwing up this morning is a normal sign of pregnancy. The baby is doing good, surprisingly. He needs to take care of himself. His magic is probably most of the reason he hasn't lost the baby. But he can't be apparating or using a port key until he has the baby."

"Well shit. And I guess I'm gonna have to be the one to tell him?" Severus said as he nervously ran a hand over his face. "Guess I best go get a calming draught and some nutrient potions."

"I'd hurry, it looks like he's waking up." Said Demetri as they quickly exited the room. 

"Why me?" Severus asked any being that was listening. He figured it best to do this now. If he left the room he would find a reason not to come back. So he summoned the calming draught and nutrient potions and sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

He watched as he slowly opened his eyes,blinking a bit.

"You passed out Mr. Potter. I have some potions for you to take. "

"What are they?" Harry asked quietly. Seeming to still be out of it a bit. 

" Nutrient potions and a calming draught." He said before opening them and helping Harry drink as I one.

"Why do I need a calming draught?" Harry asked confused.

" Because we need to have a talk. Come to the sitting room when you are feeling up to it." Severus said before leaving Harry alone in the room. Harry wasn't sure what Snape wanted to talk to him about. But if he gave him a calming draught as a precaution it couldn't be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about waiting so long to update this. I haven't forgotten about it but life got in the way. I've been working on my art business and pumping stuff out for that. But a big part of not updating was that my meds were working against me. My depression meds were slowly making my depression worse for the last several months. I eventually realised what was up. But if it wasn't work related I didn't have any motivation to do it. Although I have been mentally writing it in my head. My depression got so bad that I’m still cleaning up and fixing what I neglected. Even after being off them for almost a month. Don't expect a regular posting. But I’m not giving up on this.

Harry procrastinated going out to speak to Snape. The man was acting odd and it put Harry off a bit. It needed to be done though so he sighed and left the room.

He found Snape out in the sitting room, drinking a cup of tea in one of two chair sofas. There was also a lover's sofa and a table. But Snape had a cup of tea sitting in front of the other chair sofa; so that's where he sat.

"Mr. Potter, do you remember what happened after we Apparited to my home?" Snape said calmly. He had given the boy a calming drought but this was still a lot to drop on somebody especially a 16 year old. He knew this would be rough on him. 

He needed Harry to trust him, for both their sakes. If he didn't end this war it would become so much harder.

"I remember feeling dizzy and slightly nauseous. When we landed it felt like the world was spinning around me and then I'm guessing I passed out. I've never had that reaction to appariting before though." Harry said as he reached for his cup.

He sniffed it before realising it was a Raspberry tea. He took a sip and hummed a little at the taste. He had never had raspberry tea before but it was going to be his new favorite. 

"There's a reason for that. I had a friend of mine come over whose healer. Their name is Demetri and they are a Master healer. I would also like to add that they are gender neutral. That's why I refer to them as they." 

Snape really wanted to make that known now. Demetri was a good friend of his and deserved to be respected. Too often in their career they hadn't been respected the way they should. Snape wanted to make sure that Harry knew that detail before they moved on.

"They did a test on you. There's only one known reason for someone to pass out after apparating. And that's pregnancy." Snape could see the emotions cross Harry's face. Harry opened his mouth but no words came out. Snape took that as a sign to continue.

"They were also able to discover you had some anal tearing and bruising. Signs that you were forced to have sex against your will. Now understand that-" Snape paused as Harry abruptly stood to his feet. 

He stood still for a moment before he began to pace. He ran his hands up and down his hips. Clearly he was thinking about something. He began to open his mouth as if to say something. The only sound he made was a choked sound though. He promptly closed His mouth again, clearly not having any idea what he wanted to say. His hands began to shake and Snape watched as he ran his hands through his hair. 

He looked around frantically, hands yanking at his hair. He looked so angry like he wanted to break something. He kicked the side of the chair sofa, causing it to scoot just a little sideways. Clearly not what Harry had wanted. He let out a scream of frustration and then a long wail of a cry. Even Snape could tell that, that one cry was a mixture of all his pain and feelings. Harry dropped himself onto the lovers couch, his face in his hands;and sobs coming out. 

Snape got up and sat on the arm of the couch. He knew Harry probably didn't want to be touched. 

"Mr. Potter please know that you will be okay. It may not seam like it right now. And it will be a long road until then. And also know that what happened to you was in no way your fault."

Harry nodded at him,acknowledging him at least. But he kept crying,eventually curling up on the couch. Snape called for Poppy.

She came walking from her room in the back of the house. She probably figured popping in would scare the already upset boy. 

"Can you go get that blue blanket from the storage room please. The one with unicorns on it." She nodded before running to get it. Severe wasn't quite ready to leave Harry's side just yet.

Poppy returned in five minutes, probably having to dig through some boxes to find it. Thankfully Sererus Wentworth about it having any mildew or bugs on it. Normally in juggle storage that was the case. But a quick spell later and everything within was as it was the day it was placed in storage.

Severus took the blanket and covered Harry with it. It was a soft blanket and would help him a lot.

"It's almost lunch time. Do you feel up to eating?" Severus asked, not getting up just yet.

"Something light please." Was all he said. Snape nodded and headed to the kitchen and began to cook. The kitchen was close enough to Harry that Snape felt fine leaving his side. He wasn't sure what the boy's thought process was at the moment. He decided to make pea and carrot soup with crackers on the side and more raspberry tea.

By time it was done Harry had stopped crying. But hadn't gotten up. Severus placed the food and tea down in front of Harry. Harry sat up, pulling the blanket around his shoulders so as not to get any food on it. Severus could tell that Harry really liked it. It had been a long time since that blanket had seen any love. It had been his as a child.

Harry sniffed the soup and dug into it. Clearly the boy was starving. 

"Don't eat too quickly or you will make yourself sick. Demetri was able to discover that you're quite malnourished. Why is that?" Snape asked as he ate his own lunch.

Harry slowed down as Severus asked. "The last couple weeks the smell of most foods makes me extremely nauseous. Especially anything greasy. So it's easier to just skip then throw it up."

"That's probably morning sickness. Nausea potions will help with that. Your magic is the only thing keeping that baby alive."

"Yea about the baby." Harry paused, taking a deep breath. "I want to keep it. A part of me wants to get rid of it. But I couldn't abort it. It would drive me crazy thinking about what if's. I can't imagine putting it up for adoption either. I know what it feels to be unloved as a kid. I couldn't put a child of mine through that."

"That's understandable. Male pregnancies are near impossible to abort though. Basically it involves damaging the magical core. Which can either weaken your magic or turn you into a squib. I would understand your reasoning behind it if you did want it. Speaking of such things; I think we should take a small trip."

"Where to? Is it safe? I don't really want to go outside if it can be helped." Harry looked downward, shame filling him at his fears.

"To see someone who has experienced what you have. You do know him though. He will be very skittish and weary of you though. He didn’t get pregnant. And I won't go into the details of what happened. It's not my place to tell you that anyways. But he was physically hurt very badly. So much so he needs physical therapy. Magic was only able to help him so far. He may even do school this year at home. Would you be interested in meeting him?”

Harry was quiet for a moment. After some thought he nodded his head. 

“Yea I think I would like that. When will we be leaving?” Harry asked, looking up from his food. He had nearly finished it but was beginning to feel full.

“Probably in a few hours. When I went to get Demetri he had just been lying down to nap. He does that a lot nowadays. It's depression. He's on a potion to help with it. But it's gonna take time and counselling to really help. “

“Okay. Will I be here the rest of the summer?”

“Yes more than likely.”

“I think I’m going to unpack some of my stuff then.”

“Okay. If you need something or don't feel well I’ll be here reading” Severus said as he magiced the dishes to the sink. Poppy would do them in a little bit. Harry nodded his head as he turned to go back in his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A couple hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you ready?” Severus asked as they stood in front of the fireplace. Harry knew he was meaning more than ready to leave. Was he ready to meet whoever this was and share his trauma. Harry nodded his head. “I am going to hold onto your arm. As soon as we land I will let go.” Severus said, trying his best not to cause Harry any fear. He grabbed the floo powder and threw it into the large fireplace. “Malfoy manor.” He said as he walked into the fire, Harry by his side.

Harry gasped as they stepped out into a golden and green colored room. He glared at Snape. He couldn't believe he had brought him here. 

“Seriously?” Harry said angrily. Snape merely rolled his eyes.

“I thought you wanted to meet him?” Snape said calmly. 

“Is, Is it Draco?” Harry asked quietly, looking downward.

“It is.” Severus said. Just then the door to the room opened up slowly.

“Uncle Sev?” a timid Draco asked as he peered into the room. “Wait, What's he doing here?” He asked angrily. The lights began to flicker with Draco's magic flaring a bit. But nothing too bad.

“Dray. He’s been through something similar to you.” Severus said, trying not to get annoyed with his godson.

Draco froze at that. The room was silent for a moment before Draco spoke.

“Lets go to the blue room.” He said tiredly. Severus knew his Godson. He knew that right now he was trying to be brave and not give into his fears. Severus started following him waving for Harry to follow.

Harry sighed before following them both. He was too curious not to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco open up to each other. And Harry's finds out some interesting new information that he never would of expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an intense chapter. It basically goes into deep detail of rape. So if that makes you uncomfortable you may want to skip this one.
> 
> Also I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

After a couple of minutes of walking they made it to the blue room. Inside it were 2 sofas, a couch chair; as well as a bar cart. The bar cart had 5 or so different bottles on the top shelf. On the shelf below it were clean drinking glasses. Draco made his way towards it while Harry and Severus sat down on one of each of the sofas.

“You want one Uncle Sev, Potter?” Draco asked as he grabbed a very ornate bottle and began pouring himself one.

“I can’t drink. I’m,” Harry pause; “I’m pregnant,” responded Harry. There was a loud clink of glasses, Draco turned to look at Harry. A look of shock upon his face.

“Well shit.” Said Draco as he turned to finish pouring his drink  
“I don't want anything Draco. And I really wish you wouldn't be drinking.” Severus said sternly. Draco sighed but still kept his drink and sat down on the couch chair. 

“Sev I’m not turning into some kind alcoholic. This is my first one in over a week. I know that with my mental health to be careful. I know what I’m doing. My Fathers know what I’m doing okay?”

Severus gave him a look that said he wasn't happy, but he nodded. “I’m just worried about you Dray. You know that.”

“I know Uncle Sev.” Draco responded with one of his now rare smiles.

“What did you mean by Fathers? Did something happen to your  
Mother?” Harry asked confused, wondering if he had heard him right. Severus fought off sending Draco a glare. It was too soon for Harry to know the truth. But he did give him a look that said, “be careful what you say.”

“My Mother is fine. Her and my Father are separated. They plan on getting an official divorce but things are too crazy right now. They don't want the public knowing about it. My Father’s,” Draco paused wondering how to phrase it correctly. “His former lover was really sick. And he's recently gotten better. Completely better, and they decided to try dating again. But he’s basically like a second Father to me. So that is what I call him.”

“Oh, that's really cool.” Harry wanted to ask more. But he also knew that asking would probably be crossing some borders.

After that there was a small silence before Severus called for a house elf to bring some finger foods and non-alcoholic drinks for him and Harry. Draco decided to break the silence while they waited for the house elf to return.

“When did it happen?” He asked quietly, clearly nervous.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to build the ability to talk about it. He opened his mouth, nothing came out. The house elf reappeared with finger sandwiches and two cups of chai tea. Harry took his cup, took a sip and set it back down. He didn't even bother to try and grab one of the snacks. He doubted he would be able to keep it down.

“It was a couple weeks ago. I had been at a park near my Aunt and Uncle's house. My cousin had his friends over, and they liked to bully me.” Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. He knew he didn’t have to tell either of them. But he was tired of keeping it bottled up. It only stressed him out. A part of him was afraid to tell them. But he knew deep down that this would be the start to begin healing. But why did healing have to be so scary?

“I had decided to go home since it was starting to get dark. I hadn't even left the park when I felt this strong wind. But that didn't make sense. The sky was clear. The force of it knocked me down. And then-” Harry closed his eyes, he realised he couldn't look at them and tell them at the same time.

When he opened his mouth again a loud sob was the first thing to come out. And then another, and another, one right after the other. Harry heard the sound of someone's cup setting down. He felt someone move to sit next to him, but they didn't touch him at first he wasn't sure who it was. He still refused to open his eyes. But having them closed just caused it to replay over and over in his mind.

He felt a soft hand grab one of his and just hold it. It had to be Draco. Severus’ hands were quite large.

Draco remained quiet, just rubbing his thumb over Harry’s hand. 

Harry took a couple ragged breaths, trying to calm himself a little. 

“I tried reaching for my wand but they froze me. I don't know what spell they used. But, I couldn't speak. I tried shouting but it did no good. Nothing came out. I thought my accidental magic might help but it didn't. To be honest I don't think I could even feel my magic now that I think about it. 

"They showed themselves to me. Before that I hadn't seen anyone. They mentioned putting up a barrier so no one could see or hear what happened. They laughed as I still tried to scream. The one joked about stealing my virginity. And how he was more excited about it because of who I was. “ Harry said the last part angrily, his fist clenching shut hard in anger. 

Draco paused in rubbing his thumb on Harry's hand but he didnt let go. Once Harry’s hands relaxed, he continued rubbing. Harry took a couple deep breaths through his nose as his tears silently fell down his cheeks.

“They used my mouth and my-” he paused, unable to say it.

“It’s okay, you don't have to say it,” said Draco quietly. Harry nodded and continued.

“They also beat and hit me. I tried so hard not to cry in front of them. But it hurt so much. They had mentioned that their Master would be so proud. The one mentioned how he just wanted compensation. And to top it off they took a photo as proof. Fuck Voldemort for sending them.” He shouted. He completely broke down, his body shaking from the pain, despair and humiliation he felt. He heard Severus get up and kneel in front of him.

“Potter, look at me please.” He said softly. It took Harry a minute but he looked up at him. Harry didn't know it but the look on Harry’s face broke Severus’ heart into a million pieces. Draco’s too, Draco wrapped his arm around the other boy and pulled him to him, holding him tight as he himself also cried.

“I want you to know a couple things. And I want you to know that I am being completely and wholeheartedly honest and truthful with you when I tell you this. One, this isn't your fault in any way shape or form. You did nothing wrong and didn't do anything to deserve this.”

Harry let out a loud gasp as his whole body shook. He hadn’t realised until that moment, that in the back of his mind he was blaming himself. 

“Do you understand that?” Severus asked, looking into his eyes.

“I-I’m trying to.” He said quietly.

“That's a good start. It’s not easy but it's a start” Draco quietly said. Harry nodded his head.

“Okay, I need you to understand something else. And this will probably make you mad and you probably won't believe me when I tell you this.” Severus paused as he looked Harry directly in his eyes. “Whoever sent those men, was not Voldemort.”

“Wh-what?” Harry said in disbelief, shock on his face.

“He’s right Harry.” Said Draco from beside him.

“But, But how? How do you know this?”

“I think I should tell you my story Harry and you will understand.” Draco said quietly, looking away from Harry. He hadn’t wanted to tell him so soon. But after Harry was so open he felt he had to be as well.

“Draco are you sure you're okay-” Severus began but Draco cut him off. 

“No- I’m not sure. But it's what he needs to hear to believe what we are saying is the truth.” Draco removed himself from around Harry and stood up. He began to pace the room, trying to figure out where to start. It wasn't like he hadn’t discussed it with anyone before. But it also never got easier.

“I don’t know how you could tell me yours. I’ve told multiple people and it's still as hard as the first time I told it. It doesn't get any easier.” He took a couple deep breaths before he sat on the arm of the couch Harry sat on.

“I need both of you not to interrupt me. If you do I might not be able to continue.” Draco said, staring them both sternly in the eyes. Severus and Harry both nodded. 

“The dungeons have not been used in about 6 months. Voldemort stopped torturing people, muggle and wizard. He’s changed, for the better. There's a reason why the ministry is wondering what he is up to. Because to be honest he hasn’t been up to much. All these years he has been under a curse. An old curse, a curse so dark, so evil that it transcends death. It changes who you are to your soul. 

“When he stopped a lot of people were not happy. They were here because of what he had promised while under that curse. So they were rightly pissed when he stopped torturing and killing. Lot’s of them left, a few stayed when he explained what had happened. He only trusted a small few. But he let the ones he didn’t trust stay. He said he would keep an eye on them. Sadly not a good enough one.

“With this curse being broken his physical appearance changed. He looks nothing like the man you remember Harry. He looks like any guy you would see on the street. He demanded that his followers stop attacking people. And to stop spreading the hateful propaganda he had been spewing. The only reason my Father stayed loyal to him was because he loved him and he knew something was wrong. He couldn’t abandon the man he loved. Him and my Mother loved each other, but they weren't in love. And growing up I knew that.

“So when the curse was broken and my Father introduced him as his lost lover I wasn’t surprised. My parents have always been truthful with me.” Draco took a deep breath knowing what was coming up. His hands clenched onto the bottom of his shirt and didn’t let go.

Draco could tell Severus was freaking out over him telling Harry all of this but he needed to know. It was after all the whole reason why he was raped.

“A group of the followers that stayed hid their true feelings. They planned on getting revenge. They were patient though. They saw how happy Tom and my Dad were. They saw how close I was getting to Tom. They could tell that he loved me and that I loved him. I have accepted him as a second Father, regardless of blood.” At this point Draco was speeding through the story. He wasn’t meaning to. But the faster he was done with this the better.

“It was about 3 months since all of this happened. I was asleep in my room when I suddenly felt myself falling. They had created a portal under me and sent me falling into the Dungeons. I was so shocked that at first I didn’t understand what was happening. I asked what was going on but no one answered me. They-” He began to pace again.

He could feel the tears coming. Really he wished he could stop. He wishes he could stop crying, stop the nightmares and just stop being scared of anyone who wasn’t his family. He turned away from them, placing his hands over his eyes. After a couple of deep breaths he continued. 

“I was in there for 4 ½ hours before anyone realised something was wrong. It was another hour and a half before they found me. Six hours of torture and rape.” Draco heard Harry’s shocked intake of air but he didn't say a word.

“Because they had transported me inside the house the wards didn’t go off. They also put up several spells to hide us from location spells and the house elves. It was Wormtail and 6 other wizards and one witch.” By this point Draco was full on sobbing.

“They tortured me so badly, that magic won't heal me. I have to do physical therapy twice a week. My Fathers and Mother tortured them for a month before they were able to take their own lives. And it pisses me off. Why should they get off so easy? Why couldn’t I make them feel what I felt!” Draco shouted as he fell to his knees sobbing. Severus was the first one over to him, pulling him into his arms.

Harry wasn’t sure what to do. So he simply did what Draco did for him. He walked over to him, kneeled down and held his hand. 

Harry knew Draco could be dramatic and over the top. But he knew this wasn’t an act. So that just left him wondering, who was it that sent those men to rape him? 

After a few minutes the both of them had stopped crying. Although both their eyes were quite puffy. Severus had gotten up way before they did. He had said something about being old and having bad knees. Harry and Draco sat on the floor together just sharing each other's company. 

"In a few months doing this is gonna be a lot harder to do." Harry said absent mindedly

"Are you keeping the baby?" Draco asked as he glanced at Harry's still flat stomach.

"Yea, I couldn't imagine leaving a child of mine to be unloved. I know how it feels to be an unloved child. To feel like you don't know where you belong. But I'm scared, I have no idea how to raise a baby!"

"I think you'll be a great parent. So which do you want called Mum or Dad?" Draco asked. Harry thought about it. 

"I kind of like the sound of both. I guess whatever the baby decides to call me." 

After a while Draco's hips began to ache and they got off the floor.

"Are you ready to leave Potter?" Asked Snape from the couch. 

"Yea. I'm exhausted to be honest. Emotionally, physically; a nap sounds so good right now."

Draco followed them as they headed to the flo room.

"You know you can come visit if you get bored with just Uncle Sev." Draco said as Severus grabbed a handful of powder.

"I am not boring Draco." Snape said cooly. But there was a small smile on his lips.

"That would be nice. I look forward to it." Harry said.

Draco smiled and waved goodbye as they disappeared. For once in a long time he was looking forward to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great Holiday. And i hope everyone out there is staying safe and healthy as they can be. Thankfully this year is almost over.
> 
> I'm feeling super motivated so there may be another new chapter tomorrow or the day after.
> 
> I would also like to say to that the reason I wrote about rape is a form of healing for me. I've experienced quite a bit of my own sexual assault. This is helping me to deal with my thoughts and to feel like I'm taking charge of my past.
> 
> And if you have every experienced it please don't be afraid to report it. Don't be afraid to say no And remember that nothing you wore, or said or did when it happened is your fault. There's all kinds of hotlines out there if you need help. I may include some next chapter.
> 
> Also a side note, those of you who read the original, no spoilers in the comments please.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this almost 10 years ago on fanfiction.net. This is a complete rewrite. I've wanted to rewrite it for years and I'm so glad I finally am. Through out the years this still got follows and reviews and was still very liked by a lot of people. But I never finished it and that plus it was a giant plot hole always drove me crazy. So wish me luck on rewriting it. If you've read the original it may change some from it just fyi.


End file.
